Yoshihiro Jin
Yoshihiro Jin is a Japanese professional wrestler and former circus acrobat currently working in PGA under the puppet alias of Bunraku. He has wrestled as Jin supposedly in AAPW, and also for a confirmed brief time in PGA as well, before destroying the laws of science and returning as Bunraku. His unparalleled flexibility combined with his agility and high pain tolerance have garnered him the unofficial title as one of the best workers in the industry. He is also dead. Early Life In kayfabe (at least), The Puppeteer offered Japanese acrobat Jin a professional wrestling career opportunity in North America, which Jin refused as he did not wish to leave his parents. It is suggested that, in retaliation, the Puppeteer then murdered Jin's parents, took Jin to America, and then murdered him too. This allowed the Puppeteer to use his science and/or ancient magic to transform Jin's body into the controllable puppet (also known as a puppet) Bunraku. Again, all kayfabe. We think. Professional wrestling career Debut and Reign of Terror Bunraku debuted on the third new era episode of PGA Primetime Wednesday! alongside fellow demon Mario Nyet, dashing the career hopes and dreams of independent wrestling video game character Christopher Daniels. By the time Throwing Hands rolled around, the Puppets were already terrorizing neighboring tag teams such as The Cavendish Estate and Lucharesu.com; it was at Throwing Hands where the Puppets became the first new era U.S. Tag Team Champions. As the Puppet lore grew, Bunraku appeared in various forms, due in no small part to the Puppeteer probably inventing a cardboard box with "DUPLICATION MACHINE" written on the side. This led to one of the more bizarre title changes in PGA history (although honestly, not really) when, at Remain Alive, two Bunrakus competed on opposing teams in a four-way tag match for the straps; one teaming with Mario Nyet and the other with a supposed puppet imitation of Snake Eyes. Turns out it was the real Snake Eyes in costume, as he fooled the world and became tag team champions with, uh, Bunraku. This was fixed a couple weeks later when Bunraku was replaced by Nightdiver, but in any case it counts as two tag title reigns, since that's what you came to this wiki to check. Puppet Death, Human Rebirth On the 9/9/09 episode of Primetime (you'll notice that's kind of an upside-down 666, since, again, probable satanism), Bunraku received his first-ever World Heavyweight Championship match against Helm Konrad. Here's the weird part (none of this article is not weird): Near the match's end, Bunraku escaped underneath the ring. When an enraged Konrad followed, all he could find was a small plush toy version of the puppet. Infuriated, the Berlin Iron Horse literally ripped the puppet apart - which seemed fine, until the Puppeteer hysterically gathered all the pieces and ran to the back. Investigative cameras revealed that the plush WASN'T a decoy, and was in fact THE ACTUAL GUY, BODY BLOODIED AND TORN TO PIECES. FUCKED UP, RIGHT News quickly spread that the purpose of the angle was to write Bunraku off television, as Yoshihiro Jin's contract was expiring and he wanted to make a name for himself outside of the mask. A couple weeks later, Jin appeared as himself on PGA television, entering into the World Juniors Cup tournament. At Final Four, B. Armstrong Ruby re-appeared on television and cut a worked shoot promo, in which he revealed Jin to be the former Bunraku. On that same night, Jin defeated Stevens N. Stevens in the Third Place deciding match of the Juniors tournament, granting Jin a position in the upcoming Ladder War at Crossfire. To War with Konrad After Bunraku's untimely death, The Puppeteer and his other minions remained off television until appearing on the 2009 Slam-O-Ween edition of Primetime, when the world was introduced to Jin's replacement, Bunraku de los Muertos. As the Puppets swore vengeance upon Konrad, they also did the same to Jin as he was now counted as a traitor among the ranks. Jin found himself in an alliance with Konrad as they went to war against the Puppets - which was not without consequences, as on January 17th, Bunraku de los Muertos attacked him with a Nintendo controller cord, choking him to the point of near suffocation and effectively killed his ability to speak. Leading up to and throughout most of the Ladder War, Jin worked alongside Konrad until one of the worst things I've ever seen happened. In the first true sign of trust and loyalty Konrad had ever shown since his dark days as champion, the Berlin Iron Horse agreed to let Jin climb the ladder and win the match - a gesture which Jin immediately betrayed by opening his mouth, letting an uncomfortable amount of lemon juice flow out, and buzzsaw kicking Konrad in the face. It was at this moment that everyone realized Jin had never stopped being Bunraku, and that this man was in fact a puppet all along. At Crowning a Champion's Waist '10, all was resolved as Konrad teamed up with long-time rivals of the puppets Lucharesu.com to battle all the puppets at once. It was crazy, it was vicious, and the Puppeteer was rooted from the PGA for good. Return UNTIL! 2/16/11, when the Puppets made a glorious quasi-face return to the PGA. The team had been reduced from its massive, flamboyant army of old to the simple tag team of Mario Nyet and the original form of Bunraku, once again played by Jin. The re-debut involved Bunraku defeating both Gary Bolan and Tommy Catfood at the end of a singles gauntlet match to secure the Puppets' place in the tag team Ladder War at Crossfire '11. The Puppets did not win that match and faded into the PGA background, which is kind of weird for them. Bunraku and Nyet both assisted The Puppeteer in the attempted murder of his rookie Lemont Jordan on PGA's hit reality series, Good Enough. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Tiny Dancer'' (arm-trapped diving double knee drop to back of standing opponent's shoulders from the turnbuckle) **Springboard diving double knee drop *'Signature moves' **Bullet tope *'Managers' **The Puppeteer *'Nicknames' **"The Bullet" *'Music' **goat - Stained Glass Filth **Muse - Assassin Championships and accomplishments *Professional Grappling Association **U.S. Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Mario Nyet (1) and Snake Eyes (1) **World Juniors Cup - Bronze Medal (2009) Category:U.S. Tag Team Champions